Girl Meets Cousin
by J.Doodle446
Summary: What will happen when Riley's cousin, Gracie-Mae, moves to New York and gets on the wrong side of Missy? Will Riley and her friends realize what's going on or will they be too late to stop Missy from breaking Gracie? Fight scenes and self-harm so if you don't like them please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello people of the FanFiction world! Here is my new fanfiction Girl Meets Cousin. Just to brief: Eric Matthews and his daughter Gracie-Mae have moved back to the States as Gracie's British mother has unfortunately died. As she is settling into John Quincy Adams, Missy begins to target Gracie-Mae for her cruel insults. I hope you like it!**

"I can't wait for tonight!" Riley beamed, as she, Maya, Farkle and Lucas stood outside Maya's locker.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"My Uncle Eric and my cousin Gracie-Mae are moving back to America from Britain."Riley explained.

Riley's Uncle Eric had met a British woman, Maria and they'd fallen madly in love. He had moved to England to be with her and they'd had a baby girl on the 4th April 2001 and called her Gracie-Mae. Although Riley and Gracie were the same age, they had never met so this would be a exciting new adventure for Riley.

"Why are they moving back?" Asked Farkle.

"My Aunt Maria died and Uncle Eric thinks that a new start will help them move on." Riley replied.

"Riley, I'm so sorry. We didn't know your Aunt had died." Lucas sympathised.

Maria Matthews had died whilst giving birth to Francesca Matthews who died shortly after.

"Thanks. I kinda regret never getting close to her cause she was family after all and I feel as if we were strangers." Riley admitted.

At the end of the day Riley and Maya walked into the Matthews apartment and saw new people. Cory and Topanga were sat talking to Eric and Auggie was sat talking to a girl Riley and Maya's age. She had light brown hair that was pulled into a side braid, that shone a dark blonde in the light and she had twinkling blue eyes. She wore a blue t-shirt with a black and red chequered skirt complete with black tights and fluffy boots.

"Riley, my nitche! How's it goin'?" Eric asked, standing up and hugging his 'nitche'.

"Great! Uncle Eric, this is my friend Maya Hart." Riley introduced.

"Well hello Maya," Eric smiled. "Riley, Maya, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Gracie-Mae"

Gracie-Mae stood up and smiled at Riley and Maya.

"Hi. You can call me Gracie, if you want." Gracie said, in a British accent which enthralled the two girls, as they had never heard one in real life.

"Hi Gracie. I'm Riley and this is Maya. I'm sure we'll get along just fine. Wanna see my room?" Riley asked.

"Sure." Gracie replied.

Riley linked arms with her cousin and her best friend and they walked into Riley's room.

"So, Gracie, tell us about yourself?" Maya asked in her usual laid-back tone.

**A/N Okay so I know not a lot happened there but please stay with me as Gracie deserves a chance! Aha. Anyways I hope you guys liked it and I know it's not that long but I just wanted to kinda set the scene there a little bit. I also know that I don't think Eric has a daughter in the show but I kinda wanted to show him as still the silly Eric that we all enjoy watching but with a level of responsibility now he has Gracie. Please review and tell me what you think and until next time, bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello! Here's my next chapter so be prepared to learn about Riley's cousin. Thank you to the three fanfictioners who reviewed and will Eric do the Feeny call? Hell Yeah! Now I shall begin...**

"So Gracie, tell us about yourself." Maya said.

Riley, Maya and Gracie-Mae sat in Riley's beloved bay window.

"Er, what do you wanna know?" Gracie asked.

"Anything!" Riley beamed.

"Okay, well I grew up in North Yorkshire in England and I had quite a lot of friends and me and Dad lived in a lovely house. You probably know that my Mum and my sister, Francesca died two years ago." Gracie started.

"You don't have to talk about that if you don't want to." Riley interrupted.

"Well I can't keep it bottled up inside can I?" Gracie reasoned.

Riley hugged her cousin and Maya did so too. Maya's mom was never around and it was like she didn't exist but Maya knew that if her Mom died she'd be lost; Maya would have nothing at all and would probably be put in care. Her heart ached for Gracie along with Riley.

"I also play guitar and I was the lead singer in my little band back in England. My best friends were also in the band. They were Jared, who also sang and played guitar. Abi who played the keyboard and Michael played the drums. Anyways, I wanna know about you two." Gracie explained.

"Cool! Well I'm Maya Hart. I live in the bad part of town and my Mom is always at work at the NightHawk diner so I don't see her much and if she's not there she's trying t work on her imaginary actress career. I love drawing and well that's pretty much it." Maya explained.

"I'm Riley Matthews. Wait, you already knew that. Anyway, my friends think I'm weird for only seeing the good in the world and I'm also described as quirky. I love everything and I have a massive crush on Lucas..." Riley trailed off, blushing bright red as she realised what she had said.

"Lucas?" Gracie questioned.

"Lucas Friar but he also replies to Bucky McBoing-Boing, Ranger Rick, Sundance, Hop-along and Huckleberry. He's a cowboy from Texas." Maya smirked in a country accent.

Gracie and Maya laughed as Riley blushed and hit them both on their arms.

"GRACIE, TIME TO GO!" Eric shouted from the living room.

"I've got to go." Garcie sighed.

Riley and Maya both hugged her and she left.

"So whatcha think of her?" Riley questioned.

"I think we're all gonna be really good friends." Maya said.

"Me too." Riley smiled.

Little did they know that troubles including a certain Bulldozer in a pick sweater was heading directly for Gracie...

**A/N Missy will be appearing in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and just watched Girl Meets Family Game Night. I have to watch the newsiest episodes on Youtube as I like in the UK and do not see new episodes so if any of you have a Youtube account PLEASE! Put Girl Meets Master Plan online too. Did you guys see the selfie of Cory, Topanga, Shawn and Mr Feeny? Mr Feeny's fence wasin the background! Are they seriously gonna rebuild it!Anyways thanks for reading and I will be updating soon, bye bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I have inspiration for this story! I know how to fit Shawn and Mr Feeny in and I have an epic in my opinion plot for later on! Anyways hope you like this chapter...**

Gracie woke up, confused for a moment as she took in her surroundings. She had expected to wake up in her old bedroom so this was quite a shock. She got dressed into black tights, blue skirt, white floral t-shirt, a blue cardigan and ugg boots. She brushed her hair into a side-braid and skipped into the kitchen where her Dad was sat. There was a slice of toast on a plate next to him, waiting for her.

"Thanks, Dad." Gracie smiled.

"Sure thing, kiddo. You ready for school?" Eric asked her.

"Yes. I hope everything goes great." Gracie said.

"It will. Don't wanna be late for Riley and Maya do ya?" Eric asked, throwing Gracie her blue and pink rucksack.

Gracie caught it and blew her Dad a kiss before leaving the apartment and making her way to her cousin's apartment. Morning's at her cousin's house seemed to be eventful as she had walking in and her Uncle, Aunt and cousin Auggie were covered in shaving foam. She had, had a small talk with Riley and Maya before leaving for school and that's when things turned sour. Gracie walked into her first class, which happened to be her Uncle Cory's history class and all eyes were upon her.

"Right guys before we begin, this is the newest student, Gracie-Mae Matthews." Cory introduced.

Farkle's hand shot up as Gracie sat down.

"Yes Farkle?" Cory asked.

"Is Gracie-Mae a relative of yours?" He questioned.

"Yes she is my niece, now let's begin. Who can tell me why we celebrate the fourth of July?" Cory asked and a few hands were raised.

"Yes, Gracie?" Cory chose.

"The fourth of July is Independence Day and when America broke away from the UK. People regard it as the birth of the USA." Grace explained.

There was suddenly a mass whisper that spread across the classroom concerning Gracie's British accent. Gracie flushed bright red.

At the end of the lesson Tommy Windsor took his girlfriend, Missy Bradford to aside.

"What is it, Tommy?" Missy asked with a sweet smile.

"Missy, there's no easy way to say this but...I'm breaking up with you." Tommy said.

"What! Why?" Missy demanded, her smile turning to a bitter frown.

"I-I kinda wanna ask Gracie out." Tommy admitted before walking up to Gracie.

Missy watched from a distance.

"Hey Gracie, I was wondering if you like wanna be my girlfriend?" Tommy asked.

Gracie stood, stunned. This guy obviously thought he was a catch and she wasn't ready to date anyway.

"Er, no thanks, I'm not into you that way." Gracie said before walking away.

Tommy walked away in a daze, obviously not used to rejection. Missy was furious. Her boyfriend had broke up with her to get Gracie and she had turned him down! Missy began to pan and plot. She was going to make sure that Gracie wished she was never born...

**A/N Dun dun duuuun. Missy has some evil plots coming for Gracie. Keep reading to find out what's going to happen with Gracie and Missy. Please review and tell me what you think! Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello there! Before I continue with the story I have 1 quick thing. My pm is now on so if you have any questions about any of my three stories or any stories that I'm working on please ask me them. I shall now continue with this chapter...**

Missy plotted and planned for the next week. She had to make sure that Gracie was getting used to her new environment before beginning to torture her. As soon as she saw that Gracie could walk around the corridors and be greeted by smiles from nearly everyone she decided to make her move. Missy whipped out her phone and texted Gracie.

'Hey Gracie, this is Missy Bradford and I really wannabe your friend. Can you meet me at the movie theatre tonight at 7?' Missy sent.

Gracie's phone pinged and she sent back an okay. She had seen Missy in class and she seemed really nice. Little did she know that saying yes to the invitation would be one of the biggest mistakes of her life...

Later that night Gracie changed out f her thin cardigan and put on a thick jumper as it was getting cold. She's already explained to her Dad that she was going to the movies so she kissed him on the cheek and left. Gracie was about to walk through the entrance doors when she saw Missy stood outside near the poster for Mean Girls.

"Hey Missy." Gracie smiled, walking over to her.

"Oh, hey Gracie. Can you just come down this alley for a minute? My Mom's parked round there and she won't leave until I show her that I'm with somebody." Missy lied.

"Yeah, sure." The unsuspecting Gracie agreed and they walked down the dark alley.

Gracie-Mae looked around in confusion as all that was down the alley was graffiti and a large dumpster.

"Er, Missy. I don't see your Mum anywhere." Gracie said.

Suddenly, Missy punched Gracie-Mae in the stomach and Gracie fell to the floor.

"What was that for?" Gracie asked, her eyes wide in shock.

Missy pulled Gracie up by her hair and went right up in her face.

"Tommy left me to ask you out. You rejected him and broke both our hearts. Now I'm going to break you." Missy hissed.

Missy pushed Gracie to the floor and continuously kicked her in the ribs until Gracie was gasping for breath. Missy punched the poor girl round the face, causing her lip to bleed. Missy pulled Gracie up and threw her onto the concrete ground. Missy beat Gracie for anther ten minutes before picking Gracie up.

"You tell no one this happened, you pathetic little specimen. Each day you will give me your lunch money and you will not bring any extra food or money for yourself. You're the scum of the Earth and you don't deserve food. I mean you don't even have any real friends. Riley is a forced friend because she's your cousin therefore she has to be your friend. Maya is your cousin's best friend so she has tobe your friend to and let's faces it. It's the same thing for Farkle and Lucas as well. You will do whatever I say from now on or I will hurt you so much you will wish you were dead. Don't disobey me." Missy explained in a frosty voice.

She threw Gracie to the floor and walked away as f nothing happened. Gracie was left on the hard floor, clutching her ribs, tears pouring out of her eyes. She didn't know much but she knew that she had to abide by Missy Bradford's rules or she could get hurt even more. Gracie shakily stood up, against the wishes of every fibre in her body. She gingerly felt her split lip and looked at her hand which was now trembling and covered in her own blood. Gracie began her painful walk home, trying to come up with kind of excuse of why she looked so injured.

**A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter. As I told you, this story would get more interesting. Again pm me if you have any questions about any of my fanfics or something to do with this fandom world. Please review this story and until the next update, bye bye! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello fellow fanfictioners of the world! I was having a pretty ruff day but since I have complete Ski Bunny I am now very happy! Anyways I hope this chapter is a good one. Enjoy...**

Gracie stumbled into her apartment and saw a note on the counter.

'_Had to go in for an emergency meeting at work. Left at exactly 6pm and I should be back in an hour. Love you Gracie! Xxx ~Dad.'_

Gracie was lucky. This bought her some time to get cleaned up before Eric got home. Gracie limped into the bathroom and stared at her reflection. Her back eye could be covered by concealer but a split-lip was harder to hide. She would have to tell her Dad she fell over. The bruises that now were on her stomach and ribs could be covered by her clothes and this went for the cuts and bruises on her legs too. Gracie changed into her pyjamas and covered up her back eye. She wrapped a bandage around her stomach to stop the bleeding and wrote her Dad a note saying she was tired so she had gone to bed early. As she got into bed her phone flashed.

'_Tomorrow, same time, same place. Can't wait! ~Missy xoxo'_

Gracie lay awake in her bed all night, terrified of Missy.

The next morning Riley and Maya arrived at school and saw Gracie pulling some books out of her locker.

"Hey Gracie!" Riley smiled, from behind her.

Gracie jumped and dropped all her books on the floor.

"Sorry!" Riley apologised and collected up Gracie's books.

"Gracie, your lip! What happened." Maya asked, surprised.

"Oh er I er fell over and cut my lip." Gracie stuttered.

In the background Missy gave her a nod of approval at the answer. Missy was staying increasingly close to Gracie without being noticed. It was freaking Gracie out and she was extremely jumpy and paranoid.

Riley and Maya weren't convinced but Gracie never lied so they believed her. They noticed the rest of the day Gracie was slightly off-colour and her arm seemed to be holding her ribs but if they asked her if she was okay she would say yes and run away. At 4 'o' clock Gracie made her way to the alley behind the movies and Missy was waiting for her. Before Gracie could say anything Gracie hit her and knocked her out...

Gracie woke up in an abandoned warehouse and was scared out of her mind. Missy approached with an object in her hand. A belt.

"Oh God!" Gracie cried.

She jumped up and tried every possible exit. There was no escape from the doom that was about to swallow Gracie. She prayed that someone would find her. Please someone find her-*kick* Gracie fell to the floor, now vulnerable to whatever Missy had to offer...

**A/N Annnnd cliffhanger! I will be updating VERY soon though. Possibly tomorrow? Please review because they mean so much to me and I do read and check them every day. Until the next update... bye, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay I have been made aware that some of you think Gracie-Mae is a bit of a Mary Sue but I just think that she hasn't had time to really come out of her shell but towards the end of this story her character will have developed. Anyways, to you I present the next chapter...**

Gracie remembered the belt falling down onto her and her screaming in pain. Missy seemed to feed on Gracie's cries for help and therefore just hit her harder. Missy whipped Gracie a good 6 times before throwing the belt aside and doing the routine kicks and punches. Gracie-Mae's vision was going fuzzy but she desperately tried to stay awake as she didn't know what Missy could do to her whilst she was out.

"You were to jumpy today. Stay calm at school or I will find a way to give you an immediate punishment. Give me your arm." Missy demanded.

Gracie refused and Missy slapped her around the face. Gracie held out her arm. Missy wrote on it. 'I am a pathetic wimp that has no friends. No one likes me and no one ever will.'

Gracie gasped at what Missy had written. Missy cackled evilly before kicking Gracie in the ribs over and over until she blacked out then Missy ran away.

2 hours later

Gracie woke up surrounded a pool of her own blood. Her ribs felt like burning hot knifes, stabbing her chest. She tried to get up but every inch of her body screamed at her not to. Her head was spinning and her eyes started to black-out again so she slowly sat back down. Gracie could not shout for help because 1 there was no one around in the dark alley and 2 she was scared of what Missy would do to her if she told someone. Her arm was tingling and Gracie rolled up her sleeve. Missy had underlined her writing with a long cut that was trickling with blood. It was a strange sensation. It was so painful but it made her feel alive at the same time. Gracie managed to pulled herself up and stumbled home. She heard her Dad in his bedroom so she quickly ran into the bathroom. She saw her refection and panicked. She couldn't breathe properly and she began to dig her nails into her hand. It calmed her down. Gracie was shocked. Was Missy slowly breaking her down?

**A/N Ohhh I'm even shocked with what I've wrote. I hope you guys liked it as it is a little different. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Until next time and I'm working on a new fanfic as you read (unless you read at 2am or you are reading in like 2020!) Bye, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay here's my next chapter and hopefully I can possibly get across what type of person Gracie-Mae is. I will do character P.O.V's in this chapter so you can see how everyone is affected by this situation.**

2 Days Later

Gracie's P.O.V

Why was I doing this to myself? The razor seemed to be what I relied on. I had to start wearing long sleeved tops as I needed something to hide my cuts but no one seemed to suspect anything as it was the middle of January. I made sure that my Dad would never find out. He's so funny and goofy but he would flip if I told him. No one can know.

Eric's P.O.V

Gracie was quieter than usual. Every time I asked her if she was okay she said yeah and scurried away. I kept saying to myself 'Kyle, she's gonna be fine. She's just getting used to America.' But she seemed to be getting worse. I tried not to show it but I was at a loss. I just wanted my bubbly, talkative little girl back but I wasn't sure where she'd gone. I just tried to carry on as normal and hope that everything would work itself out.

No one's P.O.V

Gracie wrote the last sentence on her history paper before flopping onto her bed. She seemed to be more tired nowadays but that was because she ate a small breakfast, no lunch because of Missy and finally a small dinner because she told her Dad she'd had a big lunch. She had begun drifting away from Riley, Maya, Farkle and Lucas as Missy convinced her that they were not her friends. Gracie was beginning to believe everything Missy was telling her. She was pathetic. She was dumb. She was a waste of space. Gracie spent her recess and lunch period in the library as no one was ever there. She would draw the things she missed such as her old house, her friends, the park she hung out in, the local shop and even her old school. She felt so depressed and she was breaking down inside.

She put her paper in her rucksack and began her lonely walk to school. Gracie was always on the lookout as sometimes Missy would beat her before school. She hated to be alone with her thoughts as they got darker and darker. Gracie was scared of them. When she entered the school she walked into her Uncle's classroom to hand in her paper before Home Room.

"Hey Gracie." Cory smiled at her as she walked in.

"Hi Uncle Cory." Gracie said, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Everything okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah everything's great." Gracie lied, handing him her paper.

"Good, see you later." Cory said.

"Bye." Gracie mumbled before trudging to homeroom.

Cory looked down at the piece of paper that his niece had handed him. Something caught his eye. A blob of red was in the corner of her paper where her wrist would usually lay.

Cory's P.O.V

I tried to come up with every explanation possible at why there was blood on Gracie's paper. Maybe it was just juice or soda. Maybe she had gotten a paper cut. But then pieces of a puzzle began to fit together. She had been wearing long sleeves and she always seemed to be darting off somewhere alone. My eyes grew wide as I thought of another possibility at why there was blood on my own niece's paper. Could she be...self-harming? I had her third period so I would study her more closely and hope that this possibility was very wrong.

Later on, still Cory's P.O.V

The bell rang for third period and my class started to pour in. Riley and Maya were laughing as they sat down followed by Lucas and Farkle who was obviously confused at why Riley and Maya were laughing. Probably girl stuff that me and Shawn never really got about Topanga either. Gracie walked in by herself with some other people.

"Okay today class I will begin by reading out your grades for you to write down in your exercise books and then we will begin our new topic," I started and everyone moaned.

"I'm the teacher so you do whatever I wants," I smiled and the read out everyone's grades.

The last on my list were Riley and her friends and my niece.

"Mr Friar, A-, Farkle A+, Riley B+, Maya D- and Gracie A." I said.

Farkle blew his noise maker and Maya bowed and her poor grade. It was a usual routine. I'd gotten used to it along with my daughters longing stares at Lucas and Farkle time. After I gave out all of the grades I began to give a lecture on the triangular trade route. I noticed Gracie was doodling in her notebook instead of making notes like Maya did. Gracie's grades from her last school were nearly all A+'s so I was confused at why she wasn't paying attention. The bell rang and everyone started to pack away.

"Gracie, can you stay behind for a few minutes?" I asked and she nodded in confusion.

Once everyone had left she walked up to my desk and I brought out her paper.

"Was something wrong with my work?" She asked when she saw it.

"No, it was written beautifully. It's just, Gracie, can yu tell me what this is?" I asked, ponting to the red blob.

Gracie's eyes widen and I noticed her hands reached for her wrists.

Gracie's P.O.V

My Uncle pointed to the dry blood from my wrist. How could this have happened? I was so careful and now my Uncle Cory knew. At least I think that was what he was implying. I needed a lie. I needed one fast.

**A/N Okay, thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it. This chapter was mostly Cory and Gracie now that I look back but when I started it I was originally gonna have more Eric in this chapter. People who are waiting for Mr Feeny hold on tight cause he's coming. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Until next time, bye, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Helloooo again. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Here's the next chapter and by the way it's not just a thank you to everyone who reviewed it's a big smile too as they make my day. Here is the next chapter...**

Gracie-Mae racked her brains trying to think of an excuse.

"Er...it's juice that I spilt." She lied.

"Are you sure?" Cory asked his niece.

Gracie became over-powered with the urge to cut. She needed to get out of there as soon as she could.

"Yeah, Uncle Cory, it's juice. Can I please leave? I have to use the bathroom." Gracie lied once again.

Gracie hated lying but at this point in her life it felt so necessary and it now came all too easy to her. Her Mum and Dad had brought her up not to lie so a little part of her felt like she was betraying her Dad and late Mum's wishes. It broke Gracie's heart.

"Yeah, sure." Cory agreed and Gracie ran out of the classroom.

Cory wasn't sure if he believed her. Eric had often sent him video's whilst Gracie was growing up and she was never like this in any of them. She had seemed like such an independent, spontaneous and loveable girl. Gracie had been like this when she had first arrived in America but Cory knew that something had happened to change Gracie's attitude. Eric had text him asking him if he knew if Gracie had any problems at school and Cory had answered honestly with I don't know. Someone needed to find out what was wrong with Gracie. The girl was breaking down in front of their eyes and there was nothing they could do to help. Just then Cory saw his daughter, Maya, Farkle and Lucas stood next to the lockers outside his classroom.

"Riley, Maya. Can you come in here for a sec?" Cory asked.

Riley and Maya nodded and entered the classroom. Riley sat down in her desk and Maya sat on top of hers. Cory knew there was no point protesting as Maya would stay seated on top of her desk.

"Guys, have you noticed anything strange about Gracie recently?" Cory asked.

"Strange?" Maya asked.

"Has she been acting differently since she arrived here?" Cory asked.

"Well she seemed quite open and laid-back at first but now she's kinda shut herself off and she's kinda jumpy and stuff." Riley explained.

"Okay. Can you girls go and make sure Gracie's okay? She's in the girls bathroom." Cory questioned.

"Sure." Maya nodded.

Riley and Maya walked into the bathroom and called for Gracie.

"Gracie?" Maya called.

"Gracie?" Riley asked.

Maya bent down and looked for feet in the stalls as there was no reply. She saw Gracie's pink, floral trainers. She also saw blood.

"Gracie! Gracie, we're coming in!" Maya shouted.

Maya kicked the door open. They saw Gracie in the corner of the stall with a razor in her hand. There was scars all up her arm but you could see that she had quite clearly made four fresh ones that were now pouring with blood. Maya and Riley's eyes widened. Gracie burst into tears.

"Shh. Shh. Shh." Riley soothed, hugging her cousin.

"Gracie, is there anything you want to tell us?" Maya asked, softly.

Gracie looked at the blood covered razor in her hands and threw it across the bathroom.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She muttered into Riley's shoulder.

"How long have you been doing this?" Maya asked.

"Since Mis-" She stopped herself. "Since a while ago."

"Come on over to the sink. We'll wash your wrists and then we can talk about it."Riley soothed, helping her emotional cousin over to the sinks.

Maya pushed the bin up against the door so no one could enter.

"Why are you doing this?" Riley asked.

**A/N Until I update once more please review and tell me your thoughts. Bye, bye! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I shall start by saying thank you to all those have reviewed so far. I know this story is a bit angsty. Well more than I intended anyway but I'm just gonna go with it. Here is the next chapter...**

Riley and Maya looked at each other. This was a scary situation to be in and it had never crossed their minds that they would be in it. Riley felt horrible for not noticing anything, after all Gracie was her cousin, why had she not seen it? Riley's question of why are you doing this was still waiting to be answered.

"B-because I'm pathetic. Worthless. The scum of Earth." Gracie replied.

"What! No you're not. You're an amazing person." Riley told her.

"No I'm not." Gracie said, remembering what Missy had called her a few nights ago over a phone call.

_Flashback_

"_P-please stop!I-I can't handle it anymore!" Gracie cried._

"_When will you learn your lesson? The more you beg, the more you get hurt." Missy had countered._

"_I know, just please." Gracie weeped._

"_Urgh, you low-life. I don't even get why people like you exist. You're a waste of air. Your Dad wouldn't miss you if you weren't around. After all, no-one even gives a damn about you." Missy spat._

_End of Flashback_

"Gracie, is anyone telling you those things?" Maya asked, noticing that Gracie sounded like she was reciting a list.

"No." Gracie lied.

"You have to stop doing this to yourself. So many people care about you and-" Riley started.

"No-one gives a damn about me. I am a low-life. No-one would miss me if I wasn't around. I am a waste of air." Gracie repeated.

"Gracie, listen to me. All of what you just said wasn't true. We give a damn about you, you're not a low-life, if you weren't around I would lose not just an amazing cousin but an amazing friend too, you're not a waste of air. Please believe me." Riley explained.

Gracie shook her head, trying to not think about what Riley had told her.

"Have you told anyone you're doing this?" Maya asked.

"No...but I'm pretty sure Uncle Cory would've figured things out soon. He's the only one that seemed to notice anything different about me." Gracie explained.

"We've all noticed you're acting different. We have to tell an adult."Riley reasoned.

"No!" Gracie protested.

"Please Gracie, we have to." Maya encouraged.

"Any adult you trust. Your Dad, my Dad, your-" Riley started.

"Uncle Cory. I don't think I could bear telling my Dad. I-it would destroy him." Gracie said.

Riley and Maya help Gracie put bandages on her wrists and cleaned up the bathroom. They checked that they all looked as normal as possible before walking out of the bathroom and into Cory's classroom. Gracie's heart was beating rapidly. She didn't want to tell anybody but she knew Riley and Maya wouldn't have let her leave the bathroom without agreeing to tell an adult. Gracie was worrying about how her Uncle Cory would react.

**A/N Will Cory freak? Will Eric get to know? What other BMW characters will be appearing in this? Please review and tell me your thoughts. Who would you like to see appear from BMW? Shawn? Mr Feeny? Jack? Rachel? Angela? Amy? Alan? Josh? Morgan? Any that I have not listed? Review or PM me about that. Until next time, bye, bye :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N And I'm back! Will Gracie tell Cory? Thank you for the reviews, I present the next chapter...**

Gracie looked at the classroom door, nervously. She was considering darting out of the classroom.

"Hi, girls." Cory said calmly, sensing something was wrong.

"Hi Dad... urm Gracie has something she'd like to tell you." Riley announced.

Gracie's P.O.V

If Uncle Cory found out then he would tell Dad and I can't let Dad know. I can't let anyone know. Riley and Maya shouldn't know. I would have to make up a reason of why I was doing this if I did tell as Missy told me _"Tell anyone and I will kill you." _I have reason to believe she would carry out this threat. I took the chance and I sprinted out of the classroom. I hid in the Library because no-one ever goes there so Riley and Maya would not think of looking there. I stared out of the window. What had I gotten myself into?

Riley's P.O.V

I told Dad that Gracie had something to tell him. She opened her mouth as if to tell him but then ran out of the classroom and down the endless corridors. My Dad looked confused.

"What was she going to tell me?" Dad asked.

We had to tell him. Gracie could seriously hurt herself. Obviously it was better if he heard it from her but I don't think she's going to.

"Well, we went into the bathroom..." I started.

"I called out Gracie's name but she didn't reply so I looked under the stall's and I saw Gracie's shoe's." Maya continued.

"But Maya also saw..." I trailed off, not wanting to be the one who said it.

"Blood. I pushed the door open." Maya said.

"We saw Gracie sitting in her own blood and she was." I said.

"Self-harming." We said together.

My Dad stood up and looked a lot more like a teacher than a Father.

"Where did Gracie go?" he asked, his voice deadly serious.

"We don't know." I replied.

Dad walked out of his classroom and me and Maya followed. Maya checked the bathrooms but she wasn't there and I checked the cafeteria but she wasn't there. I don't know where Dad went but I had a feeling he would find her.

Cory's P.O.V

I went straight to the library. I'd seen Gracie go in there before so it seemed like a good place to check. It was eerily silent but I could hear faint sniffing. I saw Gracie sat looking out of the library window.

"Gracie?" I asked softly.

Her eyes widened as she was not expecting to see me there.

"H-how did you find me?" She stuttered.

"I've seen you come in here before. Riley and Maya told e what you're doing." I explained, gently.

Her hands went straight to her wrists. I took her hands and placed them on my knee.

"Gracie, why do you feel as if you have to do this?" I asked.

"It makes me feel alive. Like I'm worth something. But I'm not. I'm Pathetic. Scum of Earth. A waste of air." Gracie explained.

"Gracie, none of that's true. You're worth the world to your Dad and he needs to know what's going on. Has anyone told you what you've just told me.?" I asked.

Gracie shook her head but I could see in her eyes that someone was. I studied her face and I saw she was wearing a lot of make-up. Natural make-up so that you could only tell if you were up close.

"Are you wearing make-up to hide cuts and bruises?" I asked.

"N-n-yeah." She admitted.

"Who gave you the cuts and bruises?" I asked, softly.

Gracie shook her head and looked away from me.

"Gracie, tell me please." I begged.

"Missy Bradford." She whispered so that I had to strain to hear.

"Gracie, I'm gonna take you home and you tell your Dad what's going on. I'll come back here and the school will deal with Missy." I explained.

"No! You can't tell anyone! She said that if I told anyone she'd kill me!" Gracie panicked.

"She won't kill you. You'll be safe with your Dad and she will not be allowed to leave the school." I said.

Gracie reluctantly agreed. We walked out of the library and she had tears streaming down her face. Riley and Maya saw me and Gracie.

"Can you girls wait here with Gracie for a minute?" I asked.

They nodded and I walked into the classroom.

"Class, I've got to go somewhere so Farkle Time." I said before walking back out again.

Me and Gracie walked out of school and Riley and Maya walked into the classroom. Gracie looked terrified but she had to tell Eric or she could seriously hurt herself.

**A/N Sorry guys, this was supposed to be posted yesterday but I never got the chance. I hope you like it and please review. Until next time bye, bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N So here's another chapter! I'm just having one of those days where you sit on the couch and watch Friends and Sherlock over again as I've seen all the GMW's. So anyway pumped for my Birthday in 2 DAYS! So yeah, here's the next chapter, enjoy...**

Gracie's P.O.V

I was terrified. Uncle Cory said that I needed to tell Dad but I was terrified of Dad's reaction. He'd be crushed. We pulled up outside my apartment building and I was trying to think of every possible escape but I found myself reaching for Uncle Cory's hand. I think deep down I knew that if he was holding onto me I couldn't run away. I tried to distract myself by thinking of other things like lyrics from songs or the lines I had to learn for drama class. It didn't work. All it did was get an annoying song stuck in my head which put me on edge. Me and Uncle Cory walked into the building and stepped into the elevator. I pressed the number 4 and the elevator started to go upwards. I looked at Uncle Cory and he gave me a reassuring smile. The elevator opened on my floor.

Cory's P.O.V

The elevator door opened and Gracie looked at me with fear in her eyes. She took my hand and we walked up to her apartment and we knocked on the door. Eric opened it with a smile that faded when he saw Gracie, close to tears.

"Gracie, what's wrong?" My older brother asked.

We walked inside the apartment and Gracie looked at me for help. I knew she really didn't want to tell Eric but she had to. She had to tell him herself.

"Eric, Gracie has something she needs to tell you." I said.

"Gracie, what do you wanna tell me?" Eric asked, dropping his dumb act.

"Dad I-I-I...I kinda sorta maybe...self-harm."Gracie explained, quietly.

"What?" Eric asked.

"I self-harm." Gracie admitted, after a long pause.

"Gracie, what? When?...why?" Eric asked, stuttering.

"C-c-cause t-there's a-a-a girl...Missy B-Bradford and s-she was b-bulling me a-a-and hurting me. Doing what I-I did made me feel...alive." Gracie explained, crying.

Eric pulled Gracie into a tight hug as I quietly left.

Eric's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. My little girl was self-harming. All because of some girl that I would beat down if it didn't result in a prison sentence. Gracie was my baby girl. I had to protect her but I had failed. I felt like a failure. Gracie was crying into my shoulder and it broke my heart. I remembered the times when she'd come home covered in dirt because she'd rode down hills in a shopping cart with her friends. Where had that Gracie gone? Where's my little Grace-Ace? I took her to the kitchen and cleaned her wrists before wrapping bandages around them. It was gonna be a long road to recovery.

**A/N I know this was kinda short but I got inspiration for another story I'm working on half-way through. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Until next time bye, bye!**


End file.
